


Volta pra casa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara finalmente volta pra casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volta pra casa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come back home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084137) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para o desafio #019 - home (lar).

Tara parou na porta da frente, brincando com sua chave. Fazia só uns dois meses que essa tinha sido sua casa, e o lugar onde foi mais feliz. Viver uma vida doméstica com alguém que amava, cercada por amigos, era algo que seu pai sempre a levou a acreditar que nunca poderia ter, e apesar de ter sido iniciada por uma tragédia e perturbada por tantos problemas, essa felicidade doméstica tinha sido algo próximo da perfeição.

Estava com medo de entrar, com medo da reação de Willow, disso ser demais, cedo demais. Estavam dançando ao redor uma da outra por semanas, incertas de como estavam. Como você inicia uma relação com alguém com quem viveu por tanto tempo? Nem tinha certeza se isso era o que Willow queria, só esperava que... Esperava por coisas demais. Principalmente, esperava que Willow entendesse porque ela teve que partir. Tara não poderia ter ficado e assistido enquanto ela se destruía com magia e recusava ajuda, não depois de tudo o que sofreu com a sua mãe.

Ela teve que partir, mas sempre esperou que pudesse voltar. Era por isso que tinha mantido a chave, por isso que estava parada ali agora, juntando coragem para... Para fazer o que, exatamente? Dizer para Willow que nunca deixou de a amar? Prometer que a ajudaria a se recuperar a partir de agora? Fazer amor com ela até que ambas estivessem cansadas demais para se mover? Trancar as duas no quarto e se recusar a sair? Não sabia, não tinha pensado sobre isso ainda. Estava ali por um impulso, porque não podia mais suportar sua distância, mas ela não tinha tido tempo para planejar o que iria dizer.

Tara abriu a porta. Ela se recusava a deixar seu medo a parar agora. Ela e Willow se amavam e eram ótimas juntas. Juntas poderiam fazer as coisas funcionarem de novo, e dessa vez, talvez pudessem trabalhar juntar para nunca deixar as coisas ficarem tão ruins novamente. Esse tinha se tornado seu lar, e ela esperava que continuasse a ser. Amava Willow e esperava nunca ser forçada a deixá-la novamente.


End file.
